Warrior cats: (fanfic) Flameclaw, Graytalon, Leopardsnow, Duskstar and Hawkspirit
Flameclaw is a young and reckless cat of Thunderclan. Flameclaw is a well-muscled, battle-scarred ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt, bright, leaf-green, emerald eyes, a white underside, long, abnormally sharp claws and fangs, a deep scar on his right eye, long tail, scarred neck and a white tipped tail Chapter 1: Birth of Flameclaw A young flame coloured kit awoke in Starclan before his birth, his vision was blurry and heard muffled voices "Are you sure that this young kit is truly Thunderclan?" an uncertain voice replied "No, He isn't, he is of Shadow and River clan blood. But, The blood does not make the warrior, the heart does." a voice snapped "Who will guide him through his apprentice hood!" a calm voice said "That remains to be seen. But, Firestar are you sure that you should send this kit? He may stir the cats greatly." Firestar replied "I am sure, He will enter the world with my mark." a voice rang out "Mark? You mean power right?" Firestar meowed "Yes, and his warrior name shall be: Flameclaw." Flameclaw called out "What? I don't understand." Flameclaw's vision cleared and he saw many great leaders of the past, Firestar approached Flameclaw and meowed "You don't need to understand young one. All that you need to know is: you have a great and painful journey ahead, now go, enter the world and become a great warrior." Firestar touched noses with Flameclaw then, Flameclaw's vision hazed and turned to black. Flameclaw knew he was waking up and knew he would not remember this. Flameclaw suddenly saw a bright light and closed his eyes. Under the glowing full moon lay two newborn kits and their mother Sunstreak. She gazed down at the flame kit and the midnight kit and meowed softly and happily "Welcome to your new home, Flamekit and Nightkit." Bramblestar gazed down at the small fragile kits. Sunstreak looked at Flamekit then suddenly proudly meowed "Look at Flamekit's claws and fangs.. They are very long and sharp." Sunstreak looked up and laughed "Looks like one of them is already a warrior!" Bramblestar replied unsure "Yes." then he went "Only if Nightfang was here..." Sunstreak bowed her head in repsect and meowed sadly "May he rest in Starclan and always watch over us..." some young kits struggled in to see the new kits, But Bramblestar ordered them to leave so the newborns may rest. Bramblestar looked back at the kits and noticed something strange about Nightkit. Bramblestar came closer to Nightkit and saw his body isn't the same as all the other cats. His body looked like it was made for climbing and running. Bramblestar meowed to Sunstreak "Nightkit looks... different." Sunstreak looked down at Nightkit and examined him carefully and noticed "Your right..." Bramblestar meowed "His training may need to be modified. I have to go, allow other cats to see the kits." Flamekit opened his eyes slightly and looked up at his mother then at Nightkit then, lowered his head and closed his eyes again Two moons later, Flamekit and Nightkit sat eagerly next to each other, watching Sunstreak pacing back and foward thinking. After a few minutes that seemed like moons Sunstreak stopped and meowed warmly "Go on now and have fun." Flamekit and Nightkit padded outside and gawked at the sky and clouds, Nightkit mewed to Flamekit "Is that the sky...?" Flamekit mewed back "I think so." Nightkit looked at the fresh kill pile then nudged Flamekit and mewed "Flamekit look! What's that?" Flameclaw mewed "It's the fresh kill pile I think." Nightkit mewed "Lets check it out!" Flamekit nodded in agreement and headed over and looked at all the kill. A small bird caught Flamekit's eye Flamekit saw an elder come to take some food Flamekit mewed "Excuse me. Am I allowed to take that bird?" the elder turned his head and meowed "Of course! But you and your brother will need to share it." Flamekit and Nightkit mewed at the same time "Thanks!" Flamekit picked the bird up and walked off with Nightkit holding the wing trying to rip it off. Nightkit tugged at it hard enough for it to come off and it did Nightkit fell over and so did Flamekit. Nightkit mewed "Sorry." Flamekit stood up and mewed back "It's okay. Just don't do it again." Flamekit padded up to Nightkit and sat down next to him and mewed "We should just eat here." Nightkit purred in agreement. When the moon rose high and Owls started to hunt, Flamekit and Nightkit headed back to the nursery but before heading in Flamekit looked around and saw Squirrelflight looking at him. Flamekit nodded respectfully from where he stood and then, she nodded back. Flamekit heard his mother calling, Flamekit headed in and curled up into a ball beside his brother and breathed "Goodnight, Sunstreak." Sunstreak replied "Goodnight, Flamekit and Nightkit." Flamekit fell asleep. Flamekit shifted uneasily in his sleep and awoke in the midst of the night, Flamekit looked at his mother and brother sleeping peacefully. Flamekit got up and walked outside and sat on the wet, cold ground and looked up at the sky the moon shined brightly but the moons light started to fade Flamekit got up and walked into the middle of the camp and saw the sun was starting to rise. Flamekit felt the suns warmth seep into his fur and his pelt glowed brightly like the sun itself. Chapter 2: The flame in the night Four moons later, Flamekit and Nightkit sat next to each other while Bramblestar spoke "Nightkit and Flamekit. You have been with us for six moons. Today you will start your training. Your father has been loyal and brave to ThunderClan and died a hero, and may you follow in his pawsteps. Nightkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze. Flamekit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be Flamepaw, Your mentor will be Eagledawn." Flamepaw looked at Eagledawn and touched noses with her. Flamepaw looked at Lionblaze and Nightpaw they touched noses. Flamepaw looked over at Sunstreak who was looking at Eagledawn with distrust in her eyes. Flamepaw shifted uneasily because of his mother Sunstreak knew she could trust Eagledawn but doesn't chose to trust her. The meeting was over but Flamepaw asked Eagledawn as everyone was clearing away "What will we be doing tomorrow?" Eagledawn replied "I will be showing you the territory and might throw in a little bit of hunting." Flamekit nodded and padded off toward the Apprentices den. Flamepaw awoke in the morning before Eagledawn did. Flamepaw padded over to the warriors den and nudged her to wake up when she finally awoke half the warriors were outside the den. Flamepaw mewed "About time you woke up." Eagledawn hit him with her paw and meowed "Wait for me outside Flamepaw..." Flamepaw mewed "Sorry." Flamekit walked toward the entrance but ran into Graystripe. Graystripe meowed loudly "Watch were your going Fireheart!" Flamepaw stepped back and tilted his head "Who's Fireheart?" Graystripe looked at Flamepaw and meowed "Oh, sorry Flamepaw you just reminded me of an old friend... I'll tell you who Fireheart is later." Flamepaw nodded and walked outside Flamepaw sat down and purred as Sunstreak came out of the den. Sunstreak meowed quietly to Flamepaw "Becareful around Eagledawn she might still be a Shadowclan fox dung..." Flamepaw flicked his tail angerily and hissed "Eagledawn has being with us since I was born! If I trust her you should trust her!" Flamepaw padded off in anger silently scolding himself for his out burst. Flamepaw sat by the entrance waiting for Eagledawn. Eagledawn padded out of the den and headed towards Flamepaw and asked "You ready?" Flamepaw nodded and waited for Eagledawn to go first. Eagledawn and Flamepaw walked around for a while then they reached the River where Mistystar and a kit were sitting talking. Mistystar looked up and saw Eagledawn and Flamepaw talking, Mistystar meowed something that Eagledawn caught but Flamepaw didn't he was too busy staring at the kit. Mistystar meowed "I'm Mistystar and this is Rainpaw" Rainpaw... Flamepaw thought, his chest felt weird and he felt nervous when Eagledawn and Mistystar finshed talking and Rainpaw and Mistystar had padded off, Eagledawn looked at Flamepaw and saw his head follow Rainpaw. Eagledawn remarked "You love Rainpaw don't you?" Flamepaw snapped out of it and made a hasty excuse "Ah... No I don't! I was watching her too make sure she didn't tr- Nevermind you got me... I do love her..." Eagledawn meowed "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Flamepaw sighed in relief then they went on they went past many stuff and then, reached Shadowclan's border and the Thunderpath. Flamepaw stopped and asked Eagledawn "What's Shadowclan life like?" Eagledawn replied "Well, I'm not sure how much different it would be to ThunderClan. I haven't exactly gotten the opportunity to be an Eaglekit or an Eaglepaw. The deputy was mean, though." Flamepaw mewed "Who is the deputy?" Eagledawn hissed "Rowanclaw." Flamepaw remarked "He should eat some Badger dung." Eagledawn remarked and scolded with a edgy voice "He's still respectable! Just not very nice. At least he wasn't like Tigerstar." Flamepaw looked at the Thunderpath and see an incoming monster. Eagledawn jumped back while Flamepaw just stood there with his mouth open, The smell didn't bother Flamepaw he seemed to enjoy it and he chuckled at Eagledawns reaction of him doing that. Eagledawn scolded him and said "Mouse dung! Flamepaw, stay away from the monsters! They're really dangerous. When our old medicine cat got ran over, her leg was completely broken! And, you know Briarlight? She wasn't run over, but what happened to her can happen to you." Flamepaw bowed his head and mewed "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Eagledawn flicked her tail and meowed "Just be careful, okay? Sunstreak would be devastated if you were gone." With a hint of amusement, she added; "And so would Rainpaw." Flamepaw flicked his tail and chuckled "I wouldn't mock me if I were you. I know of your feelings for Graystripe." She widened her eyes for a moment, the golden clearly shimmering, then relaxed a little. "Yes, and I know of your feelings for Rainpaw. Your point?" Flamepaw looked back from where they came from and thought of Rainpaw and looked back at Eagledawn and mewed "Fine, What about we make a deal I don't tell anyone about your feelings for Graystripe and you don't tell anyone about my feelings for Rainpaw." Eagledawn replied with "We both have our flaws about our relationships, Flamepaw. Rainpaw is from a different clan, and she doesn't even know you like her. What would happen if she does know? Graystripe already has a mate, but at least he knows what I think," Sighing, she looked sincerely into Flamepaw's emerald eyes. "On the other paw, fine. I don't gain anything from it, but I have no reason to tell anyone about Rainpaw." Flamepaw mewed "Thanks." Flamepaw turned his head and saw Lionblaze and Nightpaw coming and mewed "We better get a move on. Remember you said we will do a bit of hunting." Eagledawn meowed seriously "Correction; I said we might. Anyway, let's go. There's bound to be a mouse or two somewhere, and I bet we're both hungry." Flamepaw nodded then ran off before Eagledawn had the chance to say anything else. Flamepaw got down into a stalking stance and readied himself to pounce at a group of mice. Eagledawn was still coming but she saw he was about to attack some mice. Flamepaw saw the group of mice get closer and then, Flamepaw pounced killed five mice and letting two mice get away. Flamepaw picked up the mice by their tails and showed Eagledawn. Eagledawn seemed impressed but hid it and told Flamepaw "Well done, though you hesitated too much. It almost got away. Bury it and we'll find some more prey to hunt." Flamepaw dropped it and mewed "You mean them right?" Eagledawn nodded and went on hunting. On the way back to camp Flamepaw smelt something just figured it was a cat then Eagledawn and Flamepaw saw a spotted tail. Eagledawn meowed "Flamepaw, Go back to camp this may be dangerous, and I don't want you to die." Flamepaw didn't protest he just took his kill and went back to camp. When Flamepaw reached camp cats asked him where Eagledawn was and he just said "She forgot to grab some of her kill so she went back to grab it." Flamepaw put his kill on the kill pile and he got alot of praise which he kinda enjoyed. Flamepaw looked around and saw Briarlight dragging herself toward the fresh kill-pile, Flamepaw felt sorry for her so, he grabbed a vole and took it to Briarlight and told her to eat it. Briarlight meowed "Thanks." and Flamepaw replied "No problem." Flamepaw padded off toward the entrance of the camp and got out without anyone noticing expect Nightpaw. Flamepaw ran toward the river hoping to find Rainpaw, when Flamepaw reached there she wasn't there at all, not a sign of life was there. Flamepaw turned to return to the camp but, as he put a paw in the air a voice called out of the bushes "Flamepaw!" Flamepaw turned his attention to the bushes and meowed "Who's there?" the voice replied "It's me, Rainpaw." Flamepaw relaxed and purred in happiness then, meowed warmly "Glad it was you. I don't want to get dragged into the river by one of your clans cats." Rainpaw chuckled alittle bit then disappeared into the river. She re emerged next to Flamepaw and licked him on the head affectionately Flamepaw shifted akwardly and looked Rainpaw in the eyes then moved away and meowed "Rainpaw... I love you. But I cannot let my feelings get in the way of my training, I'm a Thunderclan cat and you're a Riverclan cat." Rainpaw meowed in shock "Then don't let it get in your- our way. We still can be together, We can see each other late at night or whenever we are both out hunting." Flamepaw stood up and looked at the moon and then sat down again. Rainpaw padded over to Flamepaw and put her head on his sholder and meowed "Flamepaw... I love you too." Flamepaw moved closer to the river and looked back at Rainpaw and meowed "I know. But still my honor forbids me from being with you, so does the code." Rainpaw meowed "Flamepaw, It hasn't stopped cats in the past, such as Graystripe and Silverstream, Bluestar and Oakheart, and probably many more in the past." Flamepaw felt unsure and then meowed "I'll think about it. Meet here again tomorrow?" Rainpaw meowed "Okay, see you then Pawflame." Rainpaw returned to her territory and Flamepaw sat there looking up at the moon. Flamepaw flicked his tail and saw his pelt slightly glowing from the moons light reflecting off. Flamepaw sat there for what seemed like moons then saw a partrol including Sunstreak, Nightpaw, Lionblaze, and Squirrelflight. Nightpaw spotted Flamepaw and meowed "He's over here!" Sunstreak sprinted over licked Flamepaw on the head and meowed "We were looking for you! Why were you out here?" Flamepaw meowed "I was looking for Eagledawn. She must of forgotten more then one bit of kill." Chapter 3: A glimpse into the future When Flamepaw had returned to camp he went straight to the apprentices den and curled up in a ball and went to sleep. Flamepaw awoke in a dream with Rainpaw, Overjoyed to see Rainpaw, Flamepaw ran toward her and passed through her. Flamepaw meowed "What..." Flamepaw suddenly saw a figure who came and licked her on the head and meowed quietly "I love you..." Flamepaw hissed at the figure then realised it was him. Flamepaw meowed "Is this a dream... or a vision?" Flamepaw's surroundings sunddenly flashed to his future training. Eagledawn was showing Flamepaw what to do, Flamepaw thought'' I'll keep that in mind when we reach that point in my training. ''Flamepaw next saw a Shadowclan patrol attacking him then a Thunderclan patrol and Eagledawn rushing in to help. The vision was long but Flamepaw watched carefully. Just before the vision ended Flamepaw heard a kit cry out his name and saw and midnight cat running off with a gray coloured kit. Flamepaw woke up in shock felt the warm morning sun seep into his fur and felt his brothers cold, wet fur. Flamepaw looked at his brother and thought ''Why isn't he in his own nest? ''Flamepaw looked over at Nightpaw's nest and saw it had being blown apart. Flamepaw smiled and then lowered his head and went back to sleep. Flamepaw awoke in another dream and thought ''Great, another vision. ''Flamepaw saw a shadowy figure meow loudly but the meow was drained out by a lion's roar and thunder. Lightning flashed in the background and Flamepaw only caught a slit second look at the cat, all that Flamepaw caught was green coloured eye.Category:Warrior Cats